Achievements
Tier 1 (beginner): Humble beginnings: get your first win Does this make me look fat?: put on any skin So close yet so far: get second place in a match I can see my house from here!: get an 8x scope Tier 2: kinda making progress I’m kind of a big deal: get 40+ wins Hey kid, want some soda?: hold 15 sodas at a time Overdose: hold 4 pills at a time I thought you were dead: take over 1000 damage in a game I should be in cosmic now: get a win using only Mosin-Nagants Going retro: Go on twitch private servers Tier 3 (you’re good now) Drip too hard: wear celestial garb and win Warning: explosives in hand: get a win with an MIRV grenade Pro gamer move: get 16 kills or more on solos Luckiest man in the world: win the final battle with 1 hp left Veteran player: play for over a year Eat your vegetables kids: win a game with two potato cannons Snowball fight!: kill someone with just a snowball Explosion weapon: find 3 USAS-12s in one game (woods mode) and pick them up ( you can drop them ) Silent scout: get a win with any suppressed weapon Tier 4 (really good) Vente-ing: win with 20+ kills Hotstreak: kill the last 8 people in one game Jason Vorhees wannabe: get a win with only a machete taiga Pro policeman: get a win with only an M9 Cap collection: wear every helmet in the game I’m in control now: be the leader in 50v50 for any faction Lieutenant —————— reporting for duty!: become lieutenant for any faction Invisible: wear all Ghillie suits Tier 5 (master) Constantly consistent: get 75+ wins in one month Two-platform pro: get 150 wins on both mobile and pc with the same account A real man: win a game while only using fists Super soldier: get the most amount of kills in 50v50 while also getting 2750+ damage Tactical nuke incoming: kill off a squad of 4 with one airstrike You’re not from here are you?: get a win on normal mode with a peacemaker 1. Barrelhead Kill someone with a barrel (can not be teammate) 2. Suicidal Attack Kill somebody that is attacking you, but when you kill him, his last gun bullet kills you. 3. Long love the king Get your first solo win 4. Long Live the king Kill the last player 5. Can't see me Get the Ghillie Suit 6. Throw away Get at least 1 of every grenade 7. AHHA! Kill someone from anything they can hide in 8. Trio but not Win 1 solo, duo and squad 10. Bunker Explorer Find every single bunker and go in it 11. Your feelings Use an emote 12. I'm not that guy Switch to 10 skins in 1 game 13. Promotype Get promoted to Medic, Lieutenant and Leader 14. Mortal Fighter Get the Stone hammer once, and the Sledgehammer once 15. 森の顔 Get the Woods King helmet 16. 森の神 Win with the Woods Kings helmet 17. Surprised? Defeat somebody on mobile 18. RAGE OUT Die from the last player 19. Perky Get a perk 20. Perk Luck Win with a perk 21. Double kill Kill 1 person but kill someone else in less then 1 minute 22. Loot Rage Get a Meteor crate (any kind) but end up reviving somebody Knocked Out 23. Mission Impossible Win a game with less then 101 damage 24. And the crowd all dies Kill 10 people in a game and win 25. You got mail Kill somebody while your hiding 26. Camo way Kill somebody while camouflaging with something similar with your skin 27. I'm playing it the normal way Kill 100 people in total 28. GAME ON! Play 1000 games 29. How it ends Kill the last player with a grenade 30. Same face Kill the same person 2 times 31. Same team face Be in the a squad or duo with that same person 2 times 32. I'm that guy Win without a skin or win with The Semi-Pro # All Out Fan: Play every single event, from Easter to Savannah. 2. Big Wardrobe: Wear Every Skin in game. 3. I like my guns: Use every gun in game. 4. I like my melee: Use every melee(including all knife skins). 5. That's a lot of Ammo: Have every type of ammo in one game. 6. The Serial Killer: Kill over 1000 players. 7. Back at you: Kill someone with a frag after they kill you.